The present disclosure is directed to a panel illumination apparatus and, more particularly, apparatus for illuminating a display panel such as a sign or billboard, that provides illumination of both the surface and the border of the display panel and provides improved service access.
Various methods and devices have been employed to provide and enhance the illumination of a display panel such as a sign or a billboard. Some examples of the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,622 issued to Mohr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,530 issued to Herschede et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,656 issued to Iorfida provide for illuminating a sign or display panel through its edges utilizing panel construction or light source configurations to achieve the intended purpose. Such approaches have drawbacks in that special construction of the sign or display panel or of the lighting fixture is required which increases cost and reduces adaptability of the lighting devices to a variety of sign sizes and shapes. An elongated light source, as disclosed is U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,632 and 5,219,217 issued to Aikens, for providing more even distribution of illumination for signs suffers from a similar drawback of not utilizing standard light source fixtures in a simple configuration that is easy to install and service. What is needed is a lighting system for illuminating a display panel surface or its border that utilizes standard lighting fixtures and control components in a simple configuration that provides for easy service access and ready adaptability to a variety of applications for outdoor or indoor signage and display panels.
An apparatus for illuminating a display panel is disclosed comprising an elongated housing for an illuminating assembly having a generally U-shaped cross-section, an open side and a light reflecting interior surface disposed around and forward of the perimeter of the display panel such that the open side of the housing substantially faces the front display surface of the display panel; a light source within the housing wherein light is radiated through the open side of the housing toward the front display surface of the display panel; and a frame attached to the perimeter of the display panel for supporting the housing in a pivotable relationship with the frame. The housing may be pivoted away from the front display surface of the display panel. In one aspect of the present disclosure, the elongated housing is configured in a plurality of elongated segments disposed in end-to-end relationship around the perimeter of the display panel for illuminating the surface of the display panel. In another aspect a second plurality of elongated lighting assemblies may be disposed in end-to-end relationship around the perimeter of the display panel to provide an illuminated border of the display panel. In yet another aspect, various control means are provided for controlling the light from the light sources.